Myself Crona
by Shadow Ravena
Summary: What if all the worlds of fiction were merely mirrors of each other, and two mirror selves were to meet? Myself Crona is a tale of a girl, Coraline, who falls into the world of Soul Eater, and meets her double, Crona. Faced with the demons of both their pasts, and an equally strange world, the two must learn how to 'deal with' with a world gone Mad, without going Mad themselves
1. Chapter 1: A Little Girl

A little girl, all alone... left in a dark room, all by herself... thrown back, again and again, every time... every time mother is not pleased... a little girl in a room, all alone... no one to care, no one to notice... no one to say hello or goodbye... only a demon for company, madness for comfort...

A little girl, all alone, with a demon for company, madness for sympathy,

A little girl, abused and abandoned, a little girl, all alone...

What is it like to see the sun, to feel the wind on my face?

It is so dark here, so still here...

Little girl, little girl, what do you want? Little girl, little girl, what do you dream?

Of cake and ice cream and all those things?

What is it to dream?

Little girl, little girl, what do you see?

Darkness all around me, closing in on me.

Little girl, little girl, What do you do?

I sit all day and talk to you.

Little girl, little girl, who am I?

The Hell inside my head... the madness without end...

All alone in this dark room, with nothing to do,

I feel I may disappear soon, but that's all right...

Little girl, little girl, look at me.

How can I look? I cannot see...

Little girl, little girl, what do you want?

The madness to end... to fade away...

Little girl, little girl, what do you wish?

For all this misery to sink to the abyss...

Chapter One: Little Girl

I look up and I see, above my head, a moon leering down on me, though mist surrounds me. Where I am? Since when did a moon leer, or have a face? "What happened? How did I get here?" I whispered to the cackling moon.

I was lying flat on my back. I could not remember how I went from my room to this strange place with the weird moon... that looked oddly familiar... all I could remember was falling asleep in my dark room. Strangely enough, though, I felt a tugging at my heart, like someone was drawing me to them. I stood up, and twirled around, to see if the pull came from some direction or another. Yes... off to my left was where the pull came from. I wonder what was doing this? Was someone trying to summon me? I had a feeling that, whatever the source may be, I was supposed to find the source. And having nothing better to do, I shrugged and started walking.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" I said quietly. It was a marshy land, with trees twisted and deformed. If they were trees... they seemed oddly angular, though. Almost as though they were made of many arrows... but that couldn't be. Could it?

As I walked, the trees started to less and less look like trees and look more like arrows pointing out of the ground, edges sharp and cruel. Arrows? A strange moon? A memory was nudging my mind, but I couldn't quite reach it yet. When I landed here, I must have whacked my head bad enough to give me temporary amnesia. In fact... wait a minute, what's my name?

"Huh? I've forgotten my name... I guess name's aren't THAT important... not like I ever was much of anyone, so I don't even really need a name... but appearance? What do I look like again?"

I stooped over and peered into the swampy water. It wasn't too reflective, but good enough to give me a basic idea of what I looked like. "Let's see... short black hair... cut pretty badly," I said as I felt it, and the jagged edges. "Feels like I cut it myself, this is awful. Okay, black hair... pale skin... sheesh, I hope it's just the moonlight making me look like a skeleton!" It wasn't just the skin, but the sharp edges of my face that made me look undead. Much more defined than I expected... like someone drew it. "And lastly, eye color... Hmm, I can't see it in this light." I knelt, my face inches from the water. I couldn't make out any eye color, even though it wasn't really dark out. "They must be a dark shade if I can't see them... okay, pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Yep, I do not look like that. I think. Nor do I recall these clothes..." I was wearing a sleeveless black top and black slacks, which combined with my skin made me look even more undead than before. "Not a fan of the black, but at least they fit well. Nothing else on me... not even shoes. Note to self: get shoes."

Indeed, I started to wish for shoes fairly quickly. The marshland only got colder the farther in I went, and my feet started to turn a nice blueish shade after a half-hour. The pull got stronger the closer I got, but now a new feeling arose: one of intense pain and sadness, an undercurrent of emotion I could sense... and recognize. I knew that pain all too well... but this wasn't my own. Whatever, or I should say whoever, was drawing me in was feeling this. "I always was empathetic, but this is ridiculous... but maybe in this world, it isn't. Hmm. Well, I better hurry up and find whoever this is..."

I had been walking slowly before now, so as to not lose the trail, or accidentally turn the wrong way. Now it was so strong I could move faster, and I broke into a run. The ground didn't seem to like that, and I constantly had to stop myself from falling over. Fortunately, I was well used to doing this. "Being a klutz has advantages- you get used to tripping!" I said, chuckling. I could remember as I child that I always tripped over my two left feet, as they say. Eventually I got used to hopping to the other foot to recover, if I was running fast enough. Even so, I fell into the water a couple of times, and by the time I reached the place, I was soaked to the skin. "Okay, first order of business: find the person. Second: find a towel! And third: figure out what the heck this place is!"

It was an odd-looking building, well, odd decorations. It was mostly squares stacked on top of each other, with purple lines running up and down it, bending here and there. Craning my neck, I thought I could see the lines ending in an arrow. "Big surprise. Whoever lives here must love arrows."

The entrance was open, well, there wasn't a door, just a yawning black tunnel leading in. I did not much like the look of any of this. "If I am in a horror movie, I am doomed. But the emotion... I can feel it inside, crashing over me like a wave...but it isn't just sadness..." I said as I walked through the tunnel, "It's anger... a fierce anger of one long hurt... an anger I know all too well." In the distance, I could hear someone scream, and I broke into a sprint. "That shout, with that anger... oh God I hope I get there in time!" The tunnel began to lighten, and suddenly, I broke into a room. The room was odd, made of the same greenish material as the rest of the house, with the same lines. But the blocks seemed to be floating, and the center of the room was a cavernous pit.

But what caught my immediate attention was two figures in the center block. One was a women, tall and dark, with blond-brown hair, and wearing dark clothes. I couldn't make her out well, though I suppose it was the light. She seemed to like snakes, as she had snake tattoos on her arms, and one was coiled around her feet. Much like everything else around here, it was more arrow shaped than not. The women was standing, staring at the other figure curled up at her feet.

"Child, what is the matter? Why do you cry like this?" The woman asked, her voice sweet, and poisonous as a snake's venom. The other figure jerked back at her words like she was hit. The figure was tall, slim, with uneven pinkish hair, and wearing a black robe. I thought the figure was a girl, if only because of the curve of the body, but I couldn't tell. The girl seemed... familiar. And she was the one who was calling to me the entire time. I could see her shaking from anger, barely controlled.

"I do not understand, my child. Why would my praise cause you to cry out?"

"Don't speak those words to me, I don't understand! I don't know how to deal with them..." I don't.. deal with? Wait, was this... _CRONA?!_

My memory crashed over me like a wave. No wonder everything felt so familiar, this was Soul Eater's world! But wait a minute, Crona confronting Medusa... "When does this happen?" I mutter. "In the manga, it's at dinner, not in this room; in the anime, she wasn't alone... I wonder..."

I didn't have any time to think though, because Medusa interrupted me. "What do you mean Crona?"

"You... you never are kind... you never say gentle words to me... stop it! Stop it!" she shouted. "They hurt..." I heard her faint whisper. Crona lurched to her feet, swaying slightly as she spoke. "You.. you aren't kind. You are... cruel, is that the word? I don't know how to deal with you being kind... be cruel, I can deal with that... I can kill or be punished..."

"I'm not cruel, Crona child," Medusa said sweetly, familiarly. "I have only acted in your best interest... you know that, right? I would never hurt you."

Crona jerked back, and I could feel a pulse of anger come off her. "My best interest? What does that mean? I don't understand. You used me for your experiments... but you are my mother, don't mothers do that? You hurt me... you tried to destroy everything... even the only one who loved me... and now... and now... she's destroyed... SHE'S DESTROYED, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Crona utterly snapped, and screaming in rage, swung Ragnarok at Medusa. Medusa jumped to the side, a surprised look on her face. Crona swung widely at her, screaming incoherently.

"I have to stop her! If she kills Medusa she'll only destroy herself... the Madness will overtake her... she's nearly gone already." Cupping my hands, I shouted, "Stop! Crona, stop!" But she didn't even hear me over her own screams.

I ran, and ran, and jumped across the island, still calling to Crona. "Please Crona, stop this! Stop!" I reached the center isle. I dodged a wild sword swing, than another. In desperation, I ran up behind her and bear hugged her, trapping her. "Crona, stop, please!" I said into her ear, but she just struggled against me.

"Crona! Stop! Please. Don't make the same mistake I did!"

"Stop it! Stop! Let me kill her! That's how I deal with things!" Crona screamed, straining to get free, but I held her still.

"No! If you kill her you'll only destroy yourself!"

"I'm already destroyed!" she screamed, an insane laugh edging her words. "I have nothing! The only one who loved me is destroyed! All I have is Lady Medusa, and she orders me to kill! Now let me go!"

"No! I will not let you!"

"Why? I do not understand. Why do you do this?" shrieked, anger and misery making her words harsh.

"Because I care about you, Crona," I said softly. She merely shrieked in laughter.

"Care? What is that? I don't know how to deal with that. All I know is pain!"

"No you don't! Don't you remember Maka? She didn't treat you like that!"

"Maka is destroyed, destroyed, gone! Who is she? I don't know her." She gasped, from laughter and crying.

The madness was overtaking her, I could feel it. I had to get through to her! "Crona! You have to remember. She was the one kind to you!" She just laughed and laughed, a laughter pierced with unspeakable pain, unbearable pain.

"What is kindness? All I know is the Hell inside my head. Is that kindness?"

"Oh Crona... no. This is kindness." Maybe feeling the other persons emotion's worked both ways. I focused on the friendship I had received from my Maka, and directed the emotion at Crona, hoping she could feel and remember. It did seem to have some effect, because she stood still.

"That sound... what is it? It sounds like a flute... but so far away..." Sound? Wait... wavelength. Like a sound wavelength? Maybe if I increased it...

I closed my eyes and focused all my might on that sound, though to me, it sounded like a drumbeat. "Listen Crona..."

I opened my eyes again, and to my surprise, I found myself standing in a pitch-black area, with Crona standing in front of me. All around us was the sound, a music, that to me sounded like a drum beating out a heartbeat.

Crona looked around, then at me. "What... what is that sound? It's like a flute... its sweet... like a lullaby, almost."

"It sounds like a drumbeat to me. I'm not sure, actually. I just focused on my feeling of friendship, from another."

"Who?"

I smiled. "The Maka of my world."

"You... you know Maka?" Crona asked, confused.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not from this world."

"I... don't understand... who are you? Why should I listen to you? What do you know?" she started to look afraid, not making eye contact with me anymore. "You... you are just trying to hurt me, aren't you..."

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Why would I hurt you? I know too well how hurt you are... how could I add to it?"

"You don't know anything..." she said, a tinge of bitterness in her tone.

"Oh don't I?," I said softly. "A little girl, all alone, with a demon for company, madness for sympathy... a little girl, all alone, abused and abandoned... a little girl, left in a dark room, all alone." At this Crona's head popped up, and she stared at me in surprise. "A little girl, tortured by her mother, who should only do kindness but only caused pain... who only cared about using her, not about her... a little girl who doesn't-"

"-know how to deal with anything." Crona finished softly. "How can you know all this? How... how can you see inside me?"

I smiled bitterly. "I can't Crona. I am describing myself, what my life was. I can understand you only because I myself know it all too well."

I held up my hand, and Crona raised her and grasped it. The connection solidified the link between our souls, and we could feel clearly the other's soul. To me, I felt souls by sound, and I heard a sound that broke my heart. It was like the wind whistling through the desert, so completely alone, and the shriek of the wind, the shriek of a heart that knows only darkness and pain and misery. It was a sound so alone, so empty, devoid of any life. I knew Crona could feel my soul, the fire of hatred and ice of pure isolation , the burning river of sadness and the hot wind of anger that coursed through me every day.

"You... you experienced it all too? Like you lived my life... but how?" Crona asked quietly.

"I think... I think I'm you, from another world," I replied.

"I do not understand... another me?"

"Think of it this way. When you see a mirror, what looks back at you? Another you, correct? It's like that. I'm a mirror reflection, and my world mirrors yours."

"I... I think that makes sense... but if you are me... was Medusa your mother as well?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "Though she went by a different name: Mary. My name's Coraline," I said. Crona looked at me, pondering.

"Coraline... Mary... yes, I see a resemblance... a mirror self would have a mirror name, I suppose," she muttered. "And... Maka?"

I smiled broadly. "Yes, I had a Maka as well. She was my closest friend... my only friend, really."

Crona motioned to the sound around us. "And she... she showed you this? This kindness?"

"Yes," I said, grinning. "She did. But I don't feel it as kindness." Crona looked at me, confused. I explained quietly, "I don't know how to deal with kindness, I can't really feel it. To me, it feels like loyalty."

"Loyalty?" Crona questioned, her face showing complete confusion.

"Loyalty is when a person refuses to abandon something, be it an idea or organization, or a person, for any reason. It means defending them, no matter what happens, or what they may do, or the damage it would do to yourself. For me, I cannot feel happiness or love or trust, or kindness. But I can feel and give loyalty, so this," I said, motioning towards the sound, "gives the sound of loyalty to me: the beating of a drum."

"I don't know what loyalty feels like... but I think I can understand the concept... Maka was loyal to me... she never left me... but the sound, it sounds like a flute to me. Why?" Crona looked at me, hoping I could explain it to her.

"I'm not positive, but I can guess. A flute is sweet, light, like laughter almost. You, I think, speak in the language of kindness. It's similar... unconditional care for another, regardless of what they say or do... kindness requires loyalty, and vice versa. I think the sound simply depends on what you speak, or know how to deal with."

Crona looked away. "But... I don't know how to... not when Lady Medusa was kind..."

I sighed. This would be hard. "Crona, think of how you interacted with Maka. You know how to deal with that, correct?"

"Somewhat..." she muttered.

"Think of that, then. Hold to that. Medusa... she isn't kind. She's cruel."

"But she said so many kind things," Crona said, interrupting. "How she was proud of me... how she loved that I had returned... she sounded so kind... I don't understand!" she said, a shriek edging her words.

"Crona... a person can say kind things and not be kind. I think she was trying to manipulate you, saying what you wanted to hear so she could use you." _Like my mother,_ I thought.

"How... how do I deal with that... I don't know..." she said, shaking and holding herself.

I sighed, and moved over to hug her. "Judge their words by their actions. If they say kindness but are really cruel, then their words are probably false. If they are kind people, then their words are genuine."

"That's so complicated..." Crona whispered, still shaking in my arms. "I don't think I can deal with that..."

"It's hard, I know. It took me so, so long to learn how to deal myself... I'm still learning." I pulled back slightly so I could look her in the eye. "But you can learn to deal with it. Maka started to teach you, didn't she?" Crona nodded slowly.

"Yes... she did. Did she... teach you?"

I nodded. "Yes. But I knew I could trust her... I knew she could teach me."

Crona paused, then started to tear up. "But she's gone now! Gone, gone, gone!" she said, beating her fist against me with every word. "Now there is nothing! Nothing! Only the darkness. Only the Madness. Only death. That's how I deal with things," she said, grinning at me maniacally through her tears. "The Madness tells me to. I can't help but listen!" she looked down, still laughing maniacally.

I could feel her soul, so close to be utterly consumed by the Madness, too filled with darkness to fight back. Crona... all she knew was pain and emptiness, and her heart was dry and empty. Where was Maka's love? I probed into her as best I could, but the Madness blocked the way. Did the Madness erase all the happiness she once felt? Yes... Madness made one forget... I forgot about that myself. All the sorrow from losing Maka just fueled Crona's innate Madness... it needed to be decreased... but how?

"Crona... if I could take all that pain from you I would... I would.." I said, starting to cry myself. I felt so helpless, able to feel her pain but not help it...

"Please," I whispered, "let me take it from you..."

I closed my eyes again, and just let my emotions flow, all the kindness and warmth in my heart, to Crona. If I couldn't take her pain, maybe I could make it more bearable. But to my surprise, I could feel something in return. All of a sudden, her emotions crashed over me, the pain and anger and sadness and Madness that filled her heart. They kept hitting me, absorbing into me, until I thought I would pass out or scream, when suddenly it stopped. It was silent now, and Crona and I just breathed heavily. Slowly, a sound emerged again, the sound of our two souls. There was still dryness in hers, and chaos in mine, but now there was a soft, sweet undercurrent. Crona no longer gave off as much Madness as before, and seemed more at peace.

She looked up me, smiling slightly. "Thank you... I suppose... you are kind too?"

"Yes," I said strongly, "And loyal. I won't leave you Crona..."

"I have no one... not Medusa, not Maka, not anything... but you don't either, do you?" she said quietly.

"No. I don't even have my home, now. But, I guess, we have each other, don't we?"

Crona thought for a long time before responding. "I'm you and your me. But... how do I deal with you?"

I stepped back and held out my hand. "How about as a friend? Will you be my friend, Crona?" I smiled at her, and she stared back. But slowly, she extended her hand too, and I swear I caught a trace of a smile.

"A friend... like Maka was a friend... but now she's insane..." Crona started to tear up again, not that I blame her. But I was curious.

"She's alive then?" Crona nodded her head.

"She's insane... the Madness... the Black Blood... it overtook her... and Lady Medusa... she caused it!" Crona shouted, her face twisted in rage.

"Crona. If she's still alive, can't we still help her?"

"Nothing can stop it... nothing can help it... and I don't know how... I don't know how to do anything... except kill," she said softly.

"Nonsense!" I said strongly. Crona stared at me. "There has to be something that can cure it, or at least restrain it. We just have to find it! And Crona," I said, softer this time, "you can learn how to deal with things. You don't have to always kill."

"I've never known anything else... how can I learn otherwise?"

"How could I? All I knew was rage and pain, all I ever did was hurt people, drove them away. But I did learn- my Maka taught me other ways."

"But now she's gone... who can teach me?" Crona said, sniffling a little.

"How about this: we figure it out together." I went over to Crona, and she looked up at me. "I think we both have much to learn... the world has treated us harshly, left us not knowing much. But two hears are better than one, as they say," I said, smiling slightly. Crona looked at me, still confused, doubt clear in her face.

"Why. Why do you do this... why are you so kind to someone like me? Why do you want to help someone like me?" she asked sadly.

"Because, long ago, someone did the same to me. They saw a little girl, all alone, and went over and helped them. She saw me in my pain, and determined to help me, undeserving as I was. And I vowed, afterwards, that I would do the same. And besides all that, Crona," I said kindly, "you need a friend. Everyone needs a friend."

Crona smiled, still somewhat shaking her head. "I don't understand... but I think I can deal with it. Okay... friend." The word seemed strange to her, foreign. But I could see- and feel- happiness from her. I grinned myself, for the same reason. I had no one, no friend, myself. I needed a friend as much as Crona did... we needed each other. The two girl, left all alone... if we didn't stand together, who would stand with us?"

"Friend... Maka was a friend. Let's help her," Crona said, her spirit giving off an aura of determination.

"Agreed. Do you know where she could be?"

"I think... near the DWMA... my old school... even if not... her other friends may know... I guess it would be nice to see them too."

I nodded. "DWMA it is. Let's go!" Crona nodded, and we both closed our eyes, and blinked them open into the real world.


	2. Chapter 2: A Demon For Company

Chapter Two: A Demon for Sympathy

When I opened my eyes, I was back to holding Crona. But what caught my attention was Medusa... floating? Huh?

"What did you do to her?" Medusa asked, a familiar anger in her voice. "The Madness was about to take her! What did you do?"

"I took some it upon myself," I answered, and then added fiercely, "Now you leave her alone!"

Medusa merely laughed. "And what if I don't? Who's going to stop me? Crona? She can't or be consumed! And she isn't even awake, the pathetic child," she sneered.

She was right on one thing, Crona was sound asleep. I guess our mind-meeting wore her out. It wore me out as well, but I still had enough energy to fight. I carefully set Crona down, and then walked over to Medusa.

"I will stop you, Medusa. You have tormented her long enough!" I shouted.

Medusa shrieked in laughter. "You would kill me again, you vermin daughter!" I backed away, not believing my ears.

"You're not my mother..." I said, but my voice wavered. Something about this woman was too familiar. The expression... the words... I knew them all too well. And even since I walked in... an old hate I knew so well... but that was impossible! "You can't be- you're dead!"

The women laughed. "Yes, but what is death in this world! You merely turn into a soul. When I came here, I was a disembodied soul... but then I found this soul fragment here, the Lady Medusa. She was barely enough to even be present, and even still, it was only a shred of a soul, cast into a familiar! Not even a full person, or full body. But she was my soul-mate, my twin sister from another world. When I found her, I fused with her, her soul and mine becoming one. Now, we are enough to be a full soul, able to move around and exist like any other." The woman laughed maniacally, and said, "Now we can do whatever! And you, Coraline, you are exactly who I wanted to see, daughter of mine. Oh yes," she said mockingly to my horrified expression, "I am Mary, your mother. I survived your attempt to kill me."

"I did not! It was illness that killed you!" I shrieked back.

"I was surviving! You know that! You eroded my will to live, poisoned me with your hatred. It was you," she said, pointing at me, "who drove me to death! And now," she said, smiling evilly, "you will pay, demon-child. I will get my revenge."

" .Not. !" I screamed at her, my face livid and fists clenched.

She threw back her head and laughed hysterically. "You don't know! How stupid are you! Did you think you're similarity with Crona ended with your life? Did you forget the most important part- her blood?"

_You are sick to think that Crona's black blood is the most important part about her_, I thought angrily, and said, "What's your point."

"My point, sweet daughter, is that you are more similar to that girl than you realize. And you truly are a demon-girl, why else would I call you that?" she answered hatefully.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because you're an evil witch that loves to torment me!" I shouted back at her.

Her expression changed back to poisonous sweetness, mixed with a good dose of hurt. "I have only done what is in your best interest-" but before she could finish, I cut her off.

"Lies! Don't try to pull that one off again, mother. You only did what was in YOUR best interest, not mine! What made YOUR life easier, not mine! All you wanted was a slave!"

She just shrugged. "But of course, why else have children? You live to serve me, that is how it always has been: the child is the servant of the parent." She was calm, but I was livid.

"I am your daughter, not your servant. There is a big difference! And what did you want from me anyways? What good was it to torment me all those years? You didn't get a servant, all you got was someone who hated you!"

She examined her nails, saying softly, "Yes, that was a mistake. I thought that my torment of you would lead you to obey and fear me, not rebel against me."

Something was off. I asked slowly, "Rebel? Don't you mean hate?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, I wanted you to hate, in that I succeeded. For your strong hate, mixed with perfect obedience, ah, what I could have accomplished using you, my demon daughter," she said, with a look of daydreaming on her cruel face.

"Stop. Calling. Me. A. Demon!" I screamed again, then fell to my knees. All the memories of my past, all the hurt and anger and fear, rushed through my mind, unstoppable. It pounded through my veins until I thought it would consume me, that all this hatred would escape. _I can't let Forgotten get out again! With this amount of anger, I won't be able to hold her back!_

Mary didn't seem to care about my pain, as she just continued talking. "Oh, but demon-girl is such an appropriate name for you. But if you cannot remember, I guess I must explain. Medusa isn't the only one who dabbled in magic, I did as well." This shocked me, but only so much. Mom was so evil I wouldn't put anything past her. Well... not anymore. I used to trust her. Not anymore.

"It's interesting. We both wanted to create the same girl, but for difference. I think Medusa wanted Crona to 'evolve' the world. What's the point of that? Much better to control it, to make it bow to you!" Mary chuckled darkly, smiling widely. "That is what I wanted- to make the world fear me. Do you know what that kind of power feels like?"

_Yes,_ I thought, _I do know. Because for a while, I had that power over you. You taught me too well, mother._

She just continued talking, oblivious to my thoughts. "And you, demon-daughter, you were my plan. With your power, under my control, what could stop me!"

"Get to the point!" I said harshly. "What power? What did you do?" I let out a low shriek, unable to talk without Forgotten gaining some control. That girl... pure rage, animated... she couldn't do anything now but scream... for now...

"You always were impatient," she said angrily. "Listen to your mother! As I was saying, I would use your power. Girl, do you not remember when you were five, and came into my room badgering me for a cookie?"

"Obviously not," I snarled. But I did remember, at least in part. I repressed the memories of that day my entire life... but I knew the day existed.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to explain it to you," she said, with an air of resignation at my stupidity. "I was in the middle of studying my tomes. I'm sure you don't recall them, I burned them soon after that day. My accomplice and I were researching how to harness a demon's power. You see, girl, we had discovered that a demon had an innate power unattainable by any mortal man- and they only grew in strength from hatred, which is so abundant in our world. If I could obtain that power for myself...! Well, I would be unstoppable. But no, the only way would be to fuse a human soul and the demon's entity together, a risky proceeded at best. I was far too old, you see, to try it myself. But then you walked in," she said, looking down at me and smiling wickedly. "All young and innocent, so completely pure! I knew, from my studies, that the purer the subject, the higher chance of success. Demon's seem to like purity- or destroying it. I thought rapidly, and reasoned that if I couldn't gain absolute power, the next best thing would be to control it."

"So you used me... experimented on me... like a lab rat! I was your daughter!" I screamed at her.

"So?" she said nonchalantly. "I obtained you only to use you for my own goals. And this, my greatest goal! We went through with the experiment. Of course, the ritual needed a human sacrifice. My poor accomplice," she said with fake pity, "did not realize this. He died, and I used the energy from his death to summon the demon. I hardly needed to use the fusion spell, it headed right for you, and-" but I cut her off there. I had had enough.

I slowly lurched to my feet, and looked at my 'mother,' a dry hatred in my eyes. "Enough. I can assume the rest. So, the demon fused with my soul. Your experiment was a success. But your goal is not. I am not your slave, and I have no intentions of ruling any world."

She laughed again, the noise grating on my nerves. "But oh, you have already fulfilled my goal! You won't be able to control yourself! Have you forgotten that the demon feeds on hatred? And what are you full of? Hatred! And here, in this sweet world, something else increases a demon's power: Madness. And you just took a massive dose off of Crona!" she started laughing uncontrollably, rocking back and forth in the air.

_She's right... I can feel Forgotten... I guess that's the demon, can't say I'm surprised... she's gained power. But! But,_ "I will not give in!" I shouted to Mary. She kept cackling, as though she didn't hear me. "Hear me mother! I will not give in! I've lived with this demon my entire life, and it hasn't controlled me, but I it! I will not lose to it now!"

She stopped laughing, and looked down on me with a smug expression. "Oh, I think you will. Your will isn't that strong. And I'll be waiting for you, dear daughter, to return to my loving arms."

That did it. Her words, so paradoxical to her actions, sparked every memory I ever had of her, every pain caused by her, every ounce of hatred directed at her. Forgotten, sensing the chance, surged forward, taking over my mind. I was thrown into my mental landscape again, and before me stood Forgotten.

She was tall, strongly built, and clad in a scarlet red dress, though the dress was torn all over. Her skin was pale, her eyes fire-red, her hair blood-red. But what struck me most was her face, which was a mirror of my own. It was like looking in a mirror, only this reflection had a look of evil that never crossed my face. She smiled, and raised up her hand, a knife clasped in it. She meant to kill me!

"No! You will not!" Suddenly, from across the space, came a shout and the sound of running feet. Immediately, someone crashed into Forgotten, barreling her to the side. The two skidded, and the intruder recovered fasted, getting up and then pinning Forgotten down. Forgotten struggled, but the girl was much stronger.

And girl she was, a stocky female both ancient and young at the same time. Her clothes were merely black rags, her coal hair in a similar state. Under the rags, I could see wounds crisscrossing her skin, some old scars, some fresh slices. I didn't have to see her face to know what was there: intense amber eyes, and the skin of the dead. Anne.

"Thanks for the save, Anne," I said. She merely grunted.

"Hey, its kinda my job to keep Forgotten imprisoned. That's what I was born, you know," she said, looking back at me. "That and to protect Lily. Is she around?"

I looked around, but the little elfin was nowhere to be seen. Little lily, the five-year-old with golden hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous face. Who I was, or used to be, when I was young. Until that day...

"Forgotten... she's the one that split us apart?" I asked Anne. She nodded.

"Ya. We needed a protector, to keep her in check,"

"An observer, to deal with everyday life and be somewhat rational," Anne made a face at the rational part, but then continued.

"And the innocent one we both protect. Ya, that's the three of us. But you are hardly rational," she said, a look of anger on her face. "You're emotions nearly destroyed us!"

"I'm sorry... I really am Anne. I'll try harder next time..."

Anne sighed. "Can't blame you too much. But you seriously need to get away from Mary before she sets you off again. You know the routine."

I did. If a situation was dangerous, we did one of two things: fight, if able, and run away, if not. "Okay, I'm going back now. Can you handle Forgotten?" Anne nodded. I blinked my eyes open to the real world again.

To my surprise, I had moved while I was in my head this time. To my horror, it seemed Forgotten got her chance to take me over, temporarily. Stuck into the wall in front of me were many sticks, arrow length, made of a dark red material. Medusa was gone, having fled the projectiles I suppose... but these projectiles...

I jumped over until I was at the wall, and picked one up to examine it. To my horror, it came apart in my hands, and absorbed back into me. "There made of blood! My blood! No... nonono! The demon blood must have activated... just like Crona's black blood..."

I just stood there, thinking. If Forgotten could control my blood, like a weapon... what would stop her from killing everything in her path? How could I stop her?

_Don't forget, you still have me, _said a familiar voice. "Anne, is that you?" I asked, surprised. Anne normally couldn't talk to me, not this clearly. _Yep, it's me. Not sure how I'm doing this- I suspect this world treats the mind differently than ours._ I snorted. Yes, this world's barrier between the mind, soul, and reality was slim at best. _Anyways, if you'll concentrate..._ I stopped laughing and listened. _ I've managed to trap Forgotten into a corner of your mind, and her power to our blood. But, you already knew that. Now for the new news. I can, if you stay rational,_ she said with an edge, _I think I can control her enough that we'll be able to use the demon blood instead._ "We can do that? But she's a separate entity, how do we control her?" I asked. _She's fused with us, remember? She is just an offshoot of you now, like I am. As for control, you don't have to per say. Just have a stronger will than hers._ "Oh, just that. So simple," I said sarcastically. _Cut it out. It is that simple. Remember, she is you. If you have to, think of it like having the will to NOT steal a cookie._ I had to laugh at that analogy, but the laughter helped. I calmed down a little. "Okay... stronger will. Guess that makes sense, especially here."

I was half-tempted to try out my new abilities on the spot, but this room was hardly the best testing ground. One wrong move and I would plummet to my death. And besides that, the room had as much Madness as air in it, and it was slowly seeping into me. Too much Madness, and I lose control. "Okay, time to get out of here..."

I jumped over to the center platform again, and tried to rouse Crona. But she slept on soundly. I tried shaking her, but no response. "Okay, sound asleep. I guess I'll have to carry you out..."

I was immediately grateful for three things. One, that I was bigger than Crona, two, that she was so scrawny, and three, that there was a solid path back to the doorway. "Thank you Medusa... awfully kind of you to leave a walkway... but I guess you needed it. Or that snake-thing." I figured that the snake was actually a familiar of Medusa, and what she was using to not disappear. For now.

I staggered out of the room and through the tunnel, Crona slung over my back. "Hope you wake up soon Crona, I can't keep this up forever!"

Once I made it outside, I put Crona down and looked around. The swamp was still foggy, and it was still late at night. I could barely see ten feet in front of me, and there was no clue as to the correct direction. "Crona going to have to guide us out of here... I would hope she knows the swamp that well... or at least be able to trace her way in, out. For now..."

I had to let her sleep. With nothing to do, and able targets around, I decided to try out my new abilities on the arrow-trees.

"Okay Anne, you ready?" I said. _Ready and waiting. Do you have a clue what you're doing?_ she asked, concern in her voice. "Not really," I replied glibly. Then, more seriously, "The only way I'll learn is to just try, and hope I don't wreck anything."

I walked into the marsh a bit, until I could only faintly make out Medusa's place. Turning the other way, I stood still, closed my eyes, and concentrated on my blood. Breathing slowly, I focused intensely, until I could feel every heart beat, the blood flowing through my veins. I tried imagining the blood extending from one of my hands, into some weapon I could fight with.

Gradually, I could feel the blood trickle out of a hole at the base of my wrist, and form into some shape. I kept my eyes closed, and concentrated fiercely. The blood continued to solidify, until all of a sudden it twisted into a weapon, and twirled around to rest in my clenched fist. I snapped my eyes open, and looked down at the scarlet red weapon in hand.

It was a sword-staff, as I called it. I smiled slightly- this was a weapon I had doodled a thousand times. "The perfect weapon of the magic knight- the staff of a mage, with the sword blade of any knight. Wonder how it actually works in battle?"

This weapon didn't really exist, from what I could find. In essence, it was a pole, about five feet long and two inches thick. From the center of the pole, and running up the side of the staff, was a sword blade embedded in the 'wood.' Because the blade was only on the top half of the pole, the rest could be used to block attacks, or to change handgrip as needed. From the model I had at home, I knew it worked best swung out in an arc, or a clever attack from above, utilizing the range of the weapon.

"All right, let's test this baby out!" I said intensely, and swung the blade at a tree in front of me. The momentum caused me to twirl in place, but I could hear the satisfying *_crack*_ of the wood splintering. Turning back around, I inspected the damage. "Hmm, a good two inches into the wood... if it is wood. That would leave a mark!"

I ignored the morbid though that I was expecting to have to use the weapon, and continued practicing. Left swipe, right slash, downward cleave, imagined block from above, either side. I continued for about an hour, until I was panting for breath.

"Okay... okay. That's enough for now. I like this weapon," I said looking down at it. "But if my enemy was ever out of reach, I will be toast. I wonder..."

Maybe the bloody arrows I used earlier still worked. I absorbed the staff back again- any more blood loss and I would get dizzy- and concentrated again on my blood. This time I kept my eyes open- I needed to see my target. I could feel the blood congealing in my arms, ready to be fired. I twirled around, flinging the arrows towards the tree. Three fired, though not quite straight and true. Their pattern was erratic, but they did manage to hit the tree- barely. I walked over, retrieved them, and tried again. And again. Over time, I discovered that I could someone direct them when they were in mid-air, and I used that to make sure they hit the target. All the time, I ignored that nagging voice in my head. Eventually, exhausted and dizzy, I walked back to where Crona was, and sat down next to her. She was still fast asleep. "Not a bad idea..." I said slurred, and let my head bob down on my chest, until I too fell asleep.

I blinked my eyes open to the dark room again. "Mental landscape. Nice. I wanted to SLEEP, not have a meeting!" I said to no one in particular. But to my surprise, I heard an answer.

"Too bad. We're talking anyways, girl." I turned and faced the speaker, Forgotten. She was chained now, but could still walk around slowly.

"What do you want, demon," I growled at her.

She merely laughed. "Only to congratulate you. You mastered the demon blood very quickly. You seem so comfortable using my dark powers," she said, walking up behind me to whisper in my ear.

"Shut up," I said lowly, my body stock-still and tensed like a bowstring. "I am not comfortable in the slightest- but I figured it would be idiotic to waste that power."

"Ah, it was the power you were after... you seek power, crave it-" But I cut her off.

"I do not and you know it! I want only to be left alone... but I have to be able to protect myself."

She interrupted. "So you seek safety, and would do anything to achieve it? Even use a dark force you cannot hope to control?" she said spitefully.

"Stop twisted my words! That isn't what I meant!" I said angrily.

"Oh, I think it is. You would do anything to be safe- lie, steal, manipulate..."

I didn't let her finish. "I do want to be safe. But I have a moral code- something I'm sure you've never heard of," I said scornfully. "I will not break that for anything. Even if I have to die for it."

Forgotten burst out into laughter. "You? That would be the day! You will crumble, girl, and I will watch you and laugh." Her voice faded, and I turned around to see no one there. The world blacked out again, and I woke to see Crona sitting up, watching me.


	3. Chapter 3: Madness for Sympathy

Chapter Three: Madness for Sympathy

"Uh... hiya there Crona," I said groggily. I was a little spooked by her staring, but given the person, I wasn't too surprised.

"You took so long to wake up..." Crona muttered. "I was worried that you wouldn't."

I smiled reassured, and sat up saying, "I was tired, that's all. People always said I could sleep like a log!" The humor went over Crona's head. Okay then... "Hey Crona, do you know the way out of this swamp?"

She nodded and said, "This way."

We both got up- quite soaked and cold from sleeping on the ground- and departed. Crona swayed as she walked, but did seem to know the way. We could see better in the midday sun, though the mist was still thick. I guess the swamp never lost the cloud around it... I wonder if Medusa used her magic to do this. Or picked her lair her for that very reason...

After about an hour of walking, we finally exited the swamp. Squinting in the harsh sunlight, I looked around. More forest met my gaze, but it was thinner and more wholesome than the We walked through the forest for a long time, until the sun started to move down towards the horizon. The sun looked kinda silly- it, like the moon had a face, a face of one shouting with enthusiasm. But as the day grew longer, the sun looked more and more tired, and was now drooling and dropping. I shook my head. This world was so weird!

The lateness of the day reminded me of something else: it was almost dinner time, and I hadn't eaten yet. "How much farther to Shibusen?" I asked Crona.

"A day and a night's more walking... about this direction..." Crona answered, her voice distant. "Why do you ask?" she said, looking back at me.

"Just curious. Well, and to know how long until I can get some food."

Crona looked of to the side. "I am used to going without food... it's already been a month since I ate anything..." Good Lord! No wonder she looked so pale. I guess she didn't need to eat as much as normal... or her body had just adjusted to no food. I burned with anger at that thought- Medusa was so cruel! How could she starve Crona like this?

"I'm kinda used to not eating well myself... I would often eat spoiled food to get back, whatever I could steal without my mother noticing..."

Crona looked shocked. "You would go behind her back like that? I never could..." she finished softly.

I nodded. "I had to. It was disobey her or die of starvation, or malnutrition at the least. And with her insane rules," I said bitterly, "it was all too easy to break them."

Crona still shook her head. "I would be so afraid to... I wouldn't know how to... or how to deal with her wrath at my disobedience."

I reflected again on how different Crona and I ended up being. She was docile and obedient, I was bullheaded and rebellious. And yet, in so many ways, we were exactly the same...

"I had to deal with her wrath regardless. No matter what I did, she was furious at me... railed at me... punished me... there was no point trying to obey her. The results were the same..." I said angrily.

"...I guess that makes sense..." Crona said slowly. "Lady Medusa was easy enough to obey... just kill... though I hated it... I could obey her easily..."

We walked along, lost in our own thoughts. The crazy moon started to rise. and shed an eerie light on the forest. We walked, oblivious to everything around us, the noises of the forest, the stiff breeze, or the bloody moon. We walked on, oblivious to our own fatigue and grumbling stomachs, not weakening, not slowly, just doggedly stumbling on. Minutes turned to hours, and the moon slowly crossed the sky. At about midnight, we left the forest, and entered a prairie. About predawn, we left the prairie, and entered the desert. Now I knew we were close, for Shibusen was located in the Nevada desert...

The moon set, still drooling blood, and the sun rose, now yawning instead of shouting. And still we walked, silent. As the sun grew higher in the sky, we both started to roast in our black clothes, but barely noticed it. Quite a few times, we had to help each from falling in the shifting sands, but still we silently trudged on.

Quite suddenly, Crona stopped and said, "There. That's Death City..." she pointed off to the horizon. I shielded my eyes and looked. I could barely make out the hill city. I shivered at the sight. For some reason, the place had an ominous feel to it... lifeless and cold and uncaring. This was Death City? Home of Shibusen? I expected many things from it, but not this sense of dread...

Crona seemed to notice it as well, as she walked hesitantly towards the city. "It seems different..." she said quietly. "But then, its been years since I was last here..."

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Because... because Maka went Mad... she was gone... and I couldn't deal with it, not without her..." she said jerkily.

"What about your other friends? Soul, Black Star, Death the Kid?" I asked curiously. It seemed odd that THEY did nothing to help Maka, or Crona...

"They're all gone, too... Maka was the last to go..." Crona said sadly.

All of them? Dead or Mad? What exactly happened to this world? I would have asked more questions, but Crona seemed to be retreated into her head. Can't say I blame her.

We walked along, and at midday, finally entered the city. Despite the sweltering heat, the city was dark and cold, full of tall buildings that blotted out the sun, and narrow roads that kept the coldness close as a lover. The entire place felt off. Not because it looked unusual, but because it was too... perfect. Every building was identical to the one before, every cobblestone in a perfectly straight position. And... "Where is everyone?" I asked. The streets, the stores... everything was deserted.

"I don't know..." Crona murmured. "The city started to empty out when I left... I don't know why..."

I could guess why though. The place was too strange for any human. The entire layout felt hostile, as though we were bugs or a stain on its perfection. Still, though, the Shibusen students should be here... though I guess they're all at class...

"Well, the students at least are here, and if anyone knows where Maka is, they do. Let's head to the school." Crona nodded, and we started the long trek up the hill.

We got turned around several times in the streets, for although they were perfectly straight, no road seemed to lead up to the school itself. The streets created a pattern of some kind, though you would have to see it from up high to recognize it. I could only guess. We finally figured out that the road to the school was probably directly in front of it, splitting the town down the middle. We had to take many streets just to get to the center, as many sideways streets were actually alleys. The sun started to set when we finally reached the main road up.

"Here we go!" I cheered. Crona smiled slightly, glad as well to finally find the road. We walked up, now 2/3 of the way up the hill. "We'll probably get there as the students leave for the day," I said. The sun was setting, and that was when classes ended... I think. Hoped, at least. At very worst, we could always wait until morning, or ask a teacher.

We reached the top steps... and walked straight into a barrier. "Ow!" I said, rubbing my forehead. "What is this?!"

The barrier was invisible, but still quite solid. We felt around it, and soon figured out that it encased the entire school. The barrier seemed to give off a cold energy as well, one that affected Crona and me badly. We both instinctively backed away from it, retreated to a little ways down the street.

"Now what? We can't get in with that thing up," I said, annoyed.

"We'll have to wait... the barrier is set up after classes end... the school is closed until morning..." Crona said.

"Seems kinda silly to put something like that up- who would raid Shibusen of all places?!" Crona simply shrugged. We stood around for a few minutes, and then sat down. My feet at least were killing me. But so was my stomach, which now growled loudly, demanding attention. I jumped to my feet. "Alright, we have a night to kill, and I for one want some food. This city can't be THAT deserted, someplace must be open!" Crona stayed staring at her feet. "Crona... I need to eat. I won't leave you alone, though... do you want to stay here instead?" Crona looked at me oddly.

"Want? No one asks what I want... except Maka... I don't know what I want... except her..." she grew silent for a moment, then spoke again. "I guess I'm hungry too. Food would be nice..."

She got to her feet too, and we started walking. I made sure to watch Crona... I didn't want to force her to do anything. But she soon took the lead, knowing this city better than I did. We walked along many narrow roads, getting closer to the bottom of the town. We passed store after abandoned store, much to my dismay. It seemed the entire city was abandoned.

After an hour's more walking, we came to the edge of town. Now what?

"Well, it looks like the town is entirely deserted," I said. Crona nodded.

"Yes... I think they all left awhile ago..."

"Hey! You two!" suddenly a voice from the distance shouted. "What are you doing out after curfew?!" The voice grew nearer, and suddenly I saw the person, standing on a roof.

It was a boy, roughly five feet tall, with brownish skin and white blond hair. He was dressed in a white tunic with a blue trim, blue belt, and navy pants. I couldn't make out his face too well, but he seemed angry. And concerned.

"You know the curfew is after the sun sets... no one is allowed out. Once school ends, everyone has to go straight home," he said, walking closer along the roofs. "Hey... do you two even go to Shibusen?" He left down off the roof and walked up to us.

I shook my head. "No, we don't, we're not from around here." _Well, I'm not,_ I thought. "We're looking for a friend of our's." Do I tell him who? But the boy simply stared at Crona curiously.

"You... you look familiar. I've seem you before..." he thought for a minute, tapping his head. "Ahh! I know! You are a student! Or were. You were in the EAT class, weren't you?" he asked excitedly.

Crona nodded. "Yes... years ago... my name's Crona," she said nervously. He smiled broadly.

"Yes, I remember now! You were always with those others, Death the Kid and the lot." Crona nodded again, looking somewhat afraid.

"Yes, and that's why we're here. We're looking for Maka Albarn," I stated. The boy's face fell.

"Ohh... you thought she's still here, even after going Mad... I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but she left," Crona and I both looked at him, shocked. "She left two years ago," he explained. "Kid sent her, to destroy all the monsters she could find. Mad or not, she obeyed. She's been gone ever since."

I turned to Crona, my face and hers downcast. "Now what?" Crona just shrugged.

"Well... for now..." the boy said, "you should probably come inside. If you're caught out here, who knows what will happen! Why don't you come back to my place," he said kindly. "In the morning you can figure out what to do."

Crona and I looked at each other, pondering what to do. "We need someplace to stay the night," I said.

"I suppose so... let's go," she said, glancing over at the boy.

"Okay, this way," he said, motioning up the hill. We started walking briskly, though Crona hung behind us a little bit. The boy turned his head around and said, "My name's Chronus by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Coraline," I replied.

"Crona," she said quietly.

"Well, nice to meet you two," Chronus said, and we continued to walk in silence.

"Here we are!" he stopped in front of a building, just a few houses in from the town edge. The place, like every other, was a simple white square, with black windows and a black door. Very precise. Very lifeless too. Chronus undid the lock, and motioned us inside. The door led to a hallway, and he walked down a few doors and entered one.

The room was simple, white with a few pieces of black furniture scattered around. The room was an all-in-one, having a bed, closet, kitchenette, dining table and coffee table. One solitary bookshelf stood against the wall, but otherwise, the place looked as dead as the entire town. After looking around, I sat down at the table, and Crona joined me, still staring at her feet. Chronus moved to the kitchenette.

"It isn't much, but its home. Even since the world went Mad, all the Shibusen students stay in these apartments. We aren't allowed to decorate them," he said wistfully. "But I don't mind. It's a room to myself, more than I've ever had before."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't mean to pry, but..."

He waved his hand. "It isn't prying, I opened the topic by saying that. I'm an orphan," he explained. "My parents died to a monster attack when I was still a baby. Somebody found my crying in the wreckage and brought me to an orphanage where I grew up. Well," he said with a grin, "until they found out I was a weapon. I was seven then..." he said, looking off into space. "I came to Shibusen then, and have lived here ever since. Before this I shared an apartment with some other NOT students, but..." he faltered, and broke off, looking down.

"But what?" I asked softly.

"They all left," he said flatly. "Went Mad, you see, and just left the town... like so many. Barely anyone is left at the school... but who would want to be," he said bitterly. "With the Lord of Order sitting right there, watching us... I only stay because I have to, all us weapons do. All the meisters left long ago."

"I keep hearing that. Everyone left, but why?" I asked curiously.

He looked at my in astonishment. "You don't know? How could you not? Everyone does! Just where are you from?"

Oh boy. Better be straight with him, or straight as I can be. "I'm not from around here. Honestly, I'm not sure. I just appeared here a few days ago, how I don't know. Just woke up and saw the crazy moon," I explained, but grimaced at how weird it all sounded.

Chronus merely shook his head. "A ridiculous story... but too ridicules to not be true. So you know nothing of this place?"

"I know a little, up until Asura was killed. After though, no clue."

He sighed and sat down. "A lot has happened since then. I'll have to get you up to speed, quickly. Hey, Crona," he said, and her head shot up in surprise. "When did you leave the school?" he asked.

"When Maka went Mad," she said quietly. "I couldn't deal with it anymore..." she trailed off, and resumed looking at the ground.

"Two years ago," Chronus murmured. "Guess I better explain all. You know Death's son, Death the Kid?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, did you know that Death actually died?" I started, staring at him. What? "I take that as a no," he said, slightly chuckling. "The fight with Asura took a number out of him," he continued seriously. "We all thought his wounds weren't serious... but they were. Kid seemed to make it worse... he grew stronger in power, and Death grew weaker... Kid's weird hair, remember that?" I nodded again. Hard to forget his hair stripes, they looked so odd. "Well, the stripes started to connect up, not just when he fought, but at random times. Over a few months, all three permanently connected... and Death... he died that day..." Chronus trailed off, trying to compose himself and steady his shaky voice. He sighed deeply, and continued. "Apparently, Death and Kid shared the role as Shinigami, and only one could be a full-powered god. When Kid fully powered up, Death had none left... so he just disintegrated. It was a sad day for all of us... but... I guess, we should have seen it coming. Kid was his successor, as his son," he explained sadly. "That was three years ago... and everything since then has changed."

"Kid rose three years ago... and the world went Mad at the same time?" I asked. "Doesn't sound like a coincidence to me."

He shook his head. "It wasn't. Kid is actually the cause of all the Madness." He paused, and asked, "You're not surprised?"

I shook my head. "Kid always seemed Mad to me, infected with Madness of Order. But it spreading like this..."

"It is a bit unusual. Death never caused any Madness, even though he personified it as well."

"Not that you could tell," I said slyly, and we both grinned. "But Death also sealed himself to the city. Maybe that prevented him from becoming a source of Madness."

Chronus looked thoughtful, then nodded slowly. "It very well may be the reason. Kid obviously hasn't, and given his love for travel, I doubt he ever will. But in any case," he said strongly, "Kid is the source of Madness. The world is infected with Order... it has turned nearly everyone into puppets, lifeless and soulless. The rest are monsters," he said, growling slightly. "There are very few not infected, myself included. We mostly stay out of Kid's way... if he knew..."

"What?" I asked. "What would he do?" But I suspected the answer.

"Kill us," Chronus said, anger in his face. "He tried to kill his old friend, Black Star. Didn't work... Black Star is too powerful. He vanished after that... not willing to kill him friend, or not able to..." he trailed off again, lost in his memories.

I sighed deeply. "So the Shinigami of this world is little more than a Kishin, and no one is able to stop him."

"Just about, yes." Chronus replied, still looking sad.

"Well, that's all just peachy," I said sarcastically, angrily. "The whole world is going to Hell and no one can stop it, and no one is trying to."

"Hey!" Chronus said angrily, "People are trying to stop it! You know the witch Kim?" I nodded. "Well, she and some meister/weapon teams are out, roaming the world, trying to cure all the monsters they can find."

"Cure?" I asked.

Chronus nodded. "Yes. You see, Kim's magic allows her to reverse things, see? She reverses the effect of the Madness on them. It isn't easy... and doesn't work even half the time. If the monster has eaten souls, nothing can save them. Those the teams take. They are trying to become Death Scythes, in hopes of one day taking Kid on."

"But none are strong enough yet?" I asked. Chronus shook his head and sighed.

"No. They can't even get stronger anymore. See, the Madness seems to be messing up weapons ability to eat souls. They get corrupted much quicker now... even corrupted souls will corrupt the weapon. So many are stuck, unable to grow stronger without going Mad. For now, the just try and get rid of the monsters."

"So no one is able to stop Kid, not ever," I said softly. "But of course, it makes sense. Only a Kishin can match a Shinigami in strength..." Chronus looked shocked, but then looked down.

"You're probably right," he said quietly. "And no one can become one and still stay sane enough to fight Kid. One team tried... we ended up having to kill them... we had no choice, they were murdering innocent people..."

We both stared off into space, thinking equally depressing thoughts. But, after a turn, Crona spoke up.

"The world... it can't get better unless Kid is dead, can it?" she asked quietly, looking at Chronus.

He replied, "Or purified. We want to cure him of the Madness, if possible. But we need to weaken him immensely first for the spell to have any hope of working."

"But he needs to be stopped... and if he is, all the Mad people will go back to normal?"

Chronus nodded slowly. "We think so. It was like that after Asura died too, the Mad went back to normal. Even some monsters did."

Crona interrupted, saying slowly. "Then... then he must be stopped... for Maka's sake..." she broke off for a bit, then said firmly, "I'll stop him, then." She looked up, determination in her eyes. I had to smile. I knew that look well.

Chronus merely sputtered. "You? How exactly do you plan on defeating Kid?!"

Crona looked over his way, and said softly, "I'm nearly a Kishin anyways... Lady Medusa made me into one... or started to... my blood is black, you see..." she said, trailing off.

I joined in, quietly. "And I'll help. My demon blood should do a number, too..." Crona looked at me and smiled slightly.

Chronus merely studied us. "You two... just what are you? Who are you?"

"Demon swordmasters Crona/Coraline," we replied in unison.

Chronus shook his head. "You don't seem that powerful too me."

"Maybe we're not... but with all the Madness we two have... maybe we just equal a Kishin," I said quietly. I need to show him. I closed my eyes, concentrated on his soul wavelength. Strangely, he didn't have much of one. It was almost like the sound of water, simply reverberating the sounds around him. I caught Crona's hand and Chronus's, and focused on the dormant Madness within myself and Crona, directing it at Chronus. The chaotic energy shot through me into him. He gasped, and reeled back as though being shocked. We all blinked open our eyes, and he stared at us wide-eyed.

"Just WHAT are you two?!" he gasped.

"We told you," I said. "Demonsword meisters."

"Demon-girls," Crona said quietly. "Made and raised to destroy the world..."

Chronus just stared at us shaking his head. Finally, he spoke. "You... you're Madness... it almost is Kishin-level... or at least..."

"When it reverberates off you," I finished. "You have an amplification wavelength, don't you? I mean, beyond a normal weapons ability to."

Chronus nodded, though still shaken up. "Y-yes. My weapon form is an enchanting crystal, able to increase the power of anything, or anyone. Your Madness, amplified... I haven't felt anything like that since Asura died..." he grew silent for many minutes, then got up and went to the kitchenette. He got out some food, sushi, and gave some to us and ate some himself. We just sat in silence, eating, until the clocked chimed.

We all jumped a little, and with the tension broken, looked at each other again. Chronus sighed, I nodded, and then he said, "Look. You two may be able to defeat Kid with that Madness, but can you control it? Or would it control you?"

I looked at Crona, and she looked back at me and shook her head. I replied, "No. I just discovered my demon-blood, it will take me awhile to master it. Crona," I said, looking over at her, "was taught to have it master her, not the other way around. We'll need to learn that first," I said, looking squarely at Chronus.

He nodded. "If you two could control it, and not go insane, I would be willing to help. It's hard to believe, but combined, you two equal a Kishin in Madness, even without my help. My power will help you match Kid power-wise, but Madness-wise, you're..."

"Already deadly enough," I finished softly. He nodded. We just sat back and thought for a few minutes. _It's hard to believe that Mary/Medusa's wish of us being a Kishin is actually a GOOD idea,_ I thought. _But only a Kishin can match a Shinigami, that is certain. I can handle the idea, but... Crona...?_

I looked over at her. She was still staring at the floor, but mouthing something, I couldn't tell what. She seemed to feel my staring, and looked up at me. "Lady Medusa always wanted me to be a Kishin... and now I will be... but," she said pausing, a look of determination in her eyes, "not for her. I will not do this for her. But for Maka... my friend... for her, I would do anything..." she trailed off again, but I simply smiled. Crona, weak-willed Crona, had much more fire in her than I gave credit to. She just needed something to hold onto, something to live for... _Much like you, huh?_ said Ann. I smiled and shook my head slightly. _Yes, much like me,_ I replied. _And now, I have Crona to protect as well. As long as I hold to that, I have a reason to live..._

All of us remained silent, lost in our own thoughts. After awhile, Chronus got up, stretching, then collapsed on the bed, still dressed. There was a couch, which I motioned to Crona to take. I arranged the chairs into a makeshift couch, and fell dead asleep.

It was dawn when myself and Crona awoke. Chronus was still asleep. Good, we needed to talk.

"So what now?" I asked Crona.

"We find Maka," Crona replied, "and find Kim. Maybe she can reverse the effects of the Madness..."

I nodded. I hadn't even thought of that... but Kim might just be able to cure Maka. Though it might not be that easy... "Crona, what about Maka's black blood? What if that is corrupting her?"

Crona started shaking, just a little, but collected herself. "Then we find one of the witches... someone who can read Medusa's writing. I still have her notebooks... we might be able to reverse the effects..."

A long shot. A very long shot, but possible. I suppose we could strong-arm Eruka to helping us, she was weak-willed, and not too evil. A fool's mission still, but... "Then let's go. For Maka!" Crona smiled slightly, and we headed head.

A fool's mission, but in this Mad world, it was the best hope we had. And it was something we could do... two demon-girls, alone against the world, with only Madness for sympathy. What else could we do?


End file.
